


Price To Pay

by motorcitydreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/pseuds/motorcitydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's worst nightmare has finally materialized. SEVERE spoilers for 9x23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price To Pay

Sam is speechless. This can’t be happening. This wasn’t supposed to happen. It’s a nightmare, clearly. Sam pinches his arm, thinking that he’ll wake up any minute.

No dice.

The creature standing in front of him is not his brother. Dean is not a demon. Dean died in his arms; Sam watched the life drain out of his older brother’s eyes. 

This is all Crowley’s fault. Sam should’ve known better than to summon the former King of Hell, but he’d been desperate. Now he was paying the price.

“What’s wrong, Sammy?” The creature growls, onyx eyes glittering. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He’s inching closer to Sam, clutching the First Blade. 

“Dean, please. Put the blade down.” Sam knows it’s a futile attempt, but he has to try to get through to his brother—if there’s anything left of Dean. He knows that his brother would never hurt him, and he’s praying that Dean can break the demon’s hold over him, at least temporarily. 

“Please.”

The demon ignores Sam’s pleas, so close now that Dean can smell the sulfur coming off of the creature in waves.

“Crowley,” Sam pants. Crowley can fix this. “Crowley!” He yells, but his voice is so hoarse that it comes out as a croak. The demon cocks his head in amusement.

“Crowley didn’t do this. Crowley can’t fix this. This is me, Sammy.” 

“No, it’s not.” Sam’s on the verge of tears now. “Dean, we can fix this. I can fix you.”

A dry, sardonic laugh fills the room. Demon Dean advances upon Sam, causing the taller   
Winchester to stumble, his back hitting the wall behind him in the process. He leans in and, in a low voice, whispers,

“This is what I was always supposed to become, Sammy. I tried to stop it, and I failed.” He pulls away and looks at Sam, but Sam refuses to meet his eyes.

Dean is wrong. This isn’t what he was destined to become. This happened because Sam tried to strike a deal with Crowley. But Dean was right about one thing: Crowley can’t fix this. Cas can’t fix this. Sam is the one that summoned Crowley, and he has to be the one to fix it. Sam has always looked after Dean, and Dean has always looked after Sam. That’s the way it’s always been, and if it takes the rest of his life, Sam is going to fix this.

Because Dean would do the same for him.


End file.
